Never Walk Into Unknown Portals
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It's just another ordinary day when Ben discovers a new alien and is promptly suck into a portal it creates. Then he wakes up in an alternate Universe where is counterpart is dating Gwen. Ben's problem of the week taken to the extreme. BWen. Bai. Orkizlove image from deviantart.
1. Another World!

**Never Walk Into Unknown Portals**

0  
>Ben x Gwen<br>Ben x ?  
>0<br>Adopted from Blade100  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>''What is with this thing?'' Ben grumbled to himself as he continued fiddling with the inactive Omnimatrix. He along with his twin cousin Gwen, and Grandfather Max Tennyson were in the park. Today was a nice, calm, and peaceful day in comparison the otherworldly mayhem that usually occurred before this whole incident began. Though Ben being the average young boy who watched super hero movies or read comic books having a powerful transformation device that allowed one to transform into different alien forms was a dream come true; and the beautiful and normal day to young Ben was synonymous to boring.

Ben was left to his own devices as Max was chatting with some fellow retirees and as for Gwen; well Ben wasn't sure as he his focus was on the Omnitrix. He would think after all this time he would know a bit more on how to use it. ''Stinkfly! Heatblast! Oh come on I'll even settle for Grey Matter at this point!'' Ben said as he resulted to beating on it like some Neanderthal. Finally the Omnitrix went from inactive mode changing from red to green as he was enveloped in a flash of light.

Finally when it died down Ben was transformed into a new alien form. It was mostly silver and black swirls with small human child size hands; thin feet that was inches away from little orbs floating above the air and some inhumanly spherical head and silver eyes.  
><strong><br>''Hhm...a new alien! Now this is going to be interesting.''**A few brief seconds later the alien's body altered and made Ben felt a brief moment of dizziness as his body become solid; like a tube as his silver eyes combined to make a large green single eye with a black circle on it with the Omnitrix symbol forming on the back of his head.

**"Whoa…" **Ben whispered to himself. This alien's voice was oddly similar to Upgrade's with a darker and more metallic tone. _**''Now let's see what you can do.'' **_Ben thought to himself as he took a step forward, and already he tripped upon himself. **"Not fast… or agile! Maybe you can shoot beams!**"

Suddenly a black and green beam shot out of his eye, and stopped in mid air. It then grew bigger and became a black and green portal, big enough for the new alien to walk in.

**"Whoa! AWESOME!"**

Suddenly the portal shot out a beam much like the first one striking Ben and began pulling him towards the portal. **"AHH! NOT AWESOME! NOT AWESOME!" **he shouted as he was pulled into a world of darkness.

With a startled Cry Ben leaped up and looked around. ''Was… was it all a dream?" he asked himself noticing he had jumped up from a bed. No park, no new alien, or anything like that. He decided to pinch himself to see he was dreaming and no change. "Ow! Yep. I'm awake!" Ben said to himself as his stomach began to rumble. The teenager let out a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen only to run into Gwen. Still startled from his dream he didn't pay attention to the fact that Gwen was a bit older then he remembered.

''Ben? I thought you went with Grandpa Max.'' she stated as Ben let out a small laugh.

"Nope, I've been asleep for hours!" he remarked, rather proud of his heavy sleeper type tactics. He took a seat at the table and looked at Gwen. "Now… is there anything to eat?"

"Yep. I was able to get together enough foods to make some NORMAL sandwiches." Gwen answered his question putting emphasis on the word normal bringing up their grand father's unusual cooking habits.

"Normal? Ha! I can't remember what normal tasted like," Ben said, licking his lips.

"I hope you don't mind a normal Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich then," Gwen said as she quickly fixed up two plates and sitting them down on the table as she sat down next to Ben rather closely, ''You know Ben it's just you… and me…" she said as her hand bumped into Ben who shifted uncomfortably.

"Gwen? You mind not sitting so cl-"but before Ben could remark on how Gwen was acting weird he was silenced by the fact she was kissing him.

Ben's body froze, unable to move despite his mind screaming at him. He could only look on as Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Ben found himself able to move again as he quickly stood up which resulted in Gwen falling out of her seat onto the ground.

"What are you doing, dufus!" Gwen yelled at Ben as she stood up. It had been quiet awhile since she used that insult in annoyance as it had became more or less a pet name since their little affair again.

"Me? What about you? For heaven's sake Gwen you kissed me! What are you doing?''

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' What are you doing!"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing,' what are you doing!''

"Wha...'' she started but cut herself off and let out a frustrated sight. ''This is getting us nowhere.'' she said smoothing out her skirt. '' You want to know WHAT I'm doing? I'm kissing my boyfriend; I've been dating, for THREE YEARS!" she exclaimed or more like yelled as Ben was nearly shocked into a stupor.

''B-BOYFRIEND!'' Ben cried out incredulously. ''B-But...I mean were cousins and...this doesn't make any sense! I'm so confused!"'

"Cou- Ben, is this some-kind of stupid joke?" the red-head remarked angrily as she was in no mood for Ben's jokes. She walked off and a minute later returned with a blue and black book. On the front of the book was a B+G. "Look," she ordered him as she opened it.

The girl turned to a page where it showed Gwen and Ben dancing at their middle school dance.

She then turned to a picture of them at the destroyed remains of Mount Rushmore, celebrating their victory against the Negative Ten. Gwen was embracing Ben, and kissing him at the base of Mount Rushmore.

She then turned the page again, to a picture of them holding each other at sunset, at the beach. They held each other's hand, and let their foreheads touch, as the sun settled.

"Hello? Earth to Ben? We've been dating for THREE YEARS."

"T…three years? That can't be right!" Ben said as he held his held and shook it vigorously for a moment before he took to pacing back and forth.

Gwen took his hand, leading him to the table and and gave him an easy push to sit on it. She then put her hand on top of his forehead.

"You don't feel hot…"

"Lay off! I'm not si-"

"Gwen?"

The two turned to see Ben, walking into the Rustbucket. Ben looked at the copy of himself, and nearly fainted.

"Ben?" Gwen cried out in confusion as she realized that of course this was another one of those screwed up weekly situations that occurred.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" the newly arrived Ben greeted before wrapping his arms around Gwen and pulled her into a deep kiss. Gwen at first tried to push Ben off to explain, but she soon lost herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile the first Ben was even more confused then before. Not only, had Gwen kissed him, but now some weird clone of him was now making out with Gwen, who said they had been dating for THREE years.

Ben slowly reached up with his right arm and grasped his left arm harshly. "Ow… Yep… this is real," he said as he realized what it meant and fainted.

Ben let out a scream as his mind the memories of what happened jolted him awake. He jumped out of his bed and slowly looked around wondering what sort of craziness was going to happen now.

''Hey you're awake. Finally,'' Gwen said as she entered the Rustbucket.

''uh? Gwen! You wouldn't believe this dream! You were in it, and there were two of me and-" Ben began rattling off about the crazy dream he was having only to be interrupted by Gwen's statement of,"That wasn't a dream."

When Ben's exact copy, Omnitrix and all walked in he realized it was going to be one of those messed up weekly situations he ran into.

"Oh… Why does my head hurt?" he asked, wondering if maybe he took too many blows to the head and he was just simply hallucinating.

''You fainted!'' Gwen simply informed him.

"But I faked that." he said trying to play it off.

"Well then it was probably when we tried getting you to the bed and dropped you," the other Ben remarked not buying his; er the other Ben's statement "Now, who are you?'' he said as he held back the urge to kick the butt of the guy who made out with his girlfriend.

"Who am I? Who are you!" Ben demanded of his counterpart.

"I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my girl Gwen Veneficus and if you're supposed to be some version of me then I tell you now it's Latin for Magical...I think." he said as the dazed Ben was wondering if he had too many chili-fries and this was the dream result of that.

''Wait...but...but Gwen is supposed to be our cousin? And what's up with Veneficus?''

"Cousin!'' the in a relationship Ben responded in confusion. '' She's not my cousin!"

''This is a dream! I am hallucinating! I am just simply having a bad nightmare where a copy of me is dating our cousin!'' he tried to rationalize to himself.

''She is not our cousin!'' Ben argued with his counterpart.

''Is too!'' the counterpart argued.

''You're crazy!''

''Bens!'' Gwen said as she tried to break up the argument between the Bens.

''Hey you're the crazy one you imposter!'' The first Ben accused the other one.

''Hey I'm not the imposter you crazy dream figment!''

''Bens!"'

''You're the crazy Figment!'' the argument between the two Bens so dissolved into a near childish squabble.

''You can't fool me! This is just some attempt to trick me isn't it!''

''BEN!'' Gwen screamed to get Ben's attention finally gaining their attention.

"What!'' both Bens remarked as Gwen began massaging her forehead.

"My Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should stop arguing with him, and listen to him, hmmm?" Gwen suggested as she placed her arms over her chest.

"…Alright, fine. Start talking, 'Ben.' Gwen's Ben said as he was rather suspicious of well, himself.''

"Okay it all started when I was in the park trying to use the Omnitrix. After some fiddling I transformed into a new alien form so I tried to figure out what he could do when I'm sucked into a portal and lost consciousness. Next t thing I know I wake up in bed and was about to get something to eat only to meet , with Gwen trying to choke me with her tongue!"

"…Choke him with your tongue?" Ben asked stupefied. This was the first he heard about tongue being used.

"I thought it was you!" Gwen said in her defense. ''It was an innocent mistake you know and it wasn't all that good I swear.'' she added as the single Ben let out a cry of 'hey!' Just because he wasn't into the kiss didn't mean she had to insult his kissing ability.

"Well maybe later we can do it right," her Ben suggested winking at her.

"Ben…" Gwen whispered blushing as her cheeks were a red shade that was a mixture of pink and ketchup.

''No offense...but gross.'' single Ben remarked.

"So how do we know you're telling the truth?" Ben asked his copy as he wrapped a protective arm around Gwen.

''Ask me anything only the real Ben would know! If I'm you then I'll be able to answer them!'' single Ben remarked confidently.

"Okay… When did I get the Omnitrix?" the older Ben decided to go with a basic question.

"When I was ten, in the beginning of Summer!"

"What was my first alien?" this one would be a little harder to answer and he was sure if the person was imposter he wouldn't be able to get the other ones.

"Heatblast!"

"Second?"

"Wildmutt!"

"Who was my favorite superhero at that age?"

"Kangaroo Commando!" The younger ben stated confidently.

"…What was the name of my kangaroo plushy that I needed to fall asleep for years called?"

"…" Other Ben looked at Gwen as a red blush appeared on his face. "Mr.…Jumpy."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen couldn't help but let out a giggle at this.

"Gwen," both Bens groaned.

"Mr. Jumpy? Aaw that is so cute.'' she cooed as she pinched the cheek of her Ben.

"Enough Gwen!" both Bens yelled.

"Alright, alright…I'm done," Gwen smiled, still giggling a bit. "So now what Ben?"

"Dunno," the other Ben simply answered.

"I meant, MY Ben. Wait," Gwen responded as she walked into the kitchen and the Bens heard things beings moved and an 'Aha.' Gwen then came back with a black marker and walked over to her Ben. She then wrote a big black dot on top of Ben's head and smiled. "There. Now I can know which one to kiss," Gwen smiled, winking at her boyfriend.

''Once again I repeat myself. Gross.''

"Jealous?" Ben asked his other self.

"Ben…" Gwen said in a warning tone as he chuckled.

''Well if I can't tease myself who can I tease?'' he asked as he let out a stretched. ''Okay to avoid confusion I'll go by Ben and you go by Tennyson; only fair since you're the guest in...our world I guess.''

''What...no way; since I'm the guest I should be Ben and you should be Tennyson.''

''Dude that's our last name? Does it really matter?''

''Will you two quit squabbling already? We have to find Grandpa Max and see if he has any ideas on what to do.'' Gwen informed them as she reluctantly got up from Ben's Lap.

The Bens and Gwen ran outside of the Rustbucket, and were met with the sight of a large fire; which also revealed to Tennyson that they were in a forest of some kind and with the Sun out it was sometime in the afternoon.

A man in his forties with shades ran up to them, tripping and falling to the kids' feet.

"Fire! Please! My family is still back there!" the man begged them in a haggard breath before succumbing to exhaustion and passing out.

"Hero time," the Bens remarked at the same time as they were enveloped by a bright green light. When it died down they found themselves as opposites. Tennyson was Heatblast while his counterpart was a blue moth-man alien.

**''You still have Heatblast?''** Ben couldn't help but ask as it had been years since he saw the alien.

**"Yeah but what alien is that?''**

**''His name is Big Chill, but we don't have time for that! People are in danger!''**

''I'll stay here and look after the Civilian!'' Gwen spoke up as she leaned over to check the man's vitals. ''You two hurry up and do something about that fire.'' she said as she stood up and ran over to Big Chill. She then stood on her toes and held Big Chill's head in her hands and kissed his forehead and cheeks. "For good luck.

**"You just wanted an excuse to kiss me,"** Big Chill chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

**''I'm never going to get used to this.'' **Heat blast mumbled as he and Big Chill took off to save the civilian's family.

000

Chapter End

000

Hope you guys enjoy this update. Anyway I think I'm going to pair Tennyson with Kai because I think she gets a bad rap and is vilified by over sensitive fans. I mean for heaven sakes she was a ten year old girl. Who the hell is mature at 10? Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this AU which will follow AF and UA with Two Bens.


	2. Fire Fight!

**Never Walk Into Unknown Portals**

0  
>Ben x Gwen<p>

Ben x Kai  
>0<p>

Adopted from Blade100

I am looking for artists that can draw and are willing to draw pictures and scenes I describe. (No commissions-I don't have money right now.) So if you know someone who is willing to draw for free and has time then PM me.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Ben and Tennyson trailed deeper into the fiery expanse of the forest, Ben using Big Chill's freezing vapor to easily extinguish the fire after Heatblast absorb the majority of the fire and project it outwards to the sky so it would fizzle out. They continued searching the area for the man's missing family when they heard a scream.

**''Over here!'**' Big Chill said as he went intangible and flew through several trees with Heatblast trailing behind. Following the source of screams they came across a woman of her forties, short raven hair wearing a violet sun dress who was shielding a young boy who looked no older then five. They were cornered by a large orange skinned lizard with an ember flaming coming out of it's tail with slit green eyes and walrus like tusks. The creature also had four dragon like wings.  
><strong><br>''Hey Lizard breath! Over here!'**' Heat Blast shouted as he shot a fireball at the creature which immediately fizzled on impact. The creature let out a snarl and turned his attention on the Ben as it began to flapping his small wings, which looked like it couldn't support it's body frame but miraculously enough the creature slowly took up to the air. The beast was obviously stronger then it looked as it took to the air and began exhaling a stream to fire.

Both Bens dodged out of the way as Big Chilled fired more breathing vapor at the creature as it froze one of his legs, the added weight caused the creature to slowly drop until it used it's fire breath to thaw out the ice.

**''Tennyson! Get the civilians out of here. I'll take care of this creature!''** Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix. Big Chill was enveloped in another flash as Big Chill's blue skin was changed to red.  
><strong><br>''Dude what happened? Your alien...it changed!'' **Tennyson asked as he was completely stupefied by the change. '

**''I'll explain later. Just get the civilians and go!''** Ben ordered as he turned his attention back to the lizard. Ultimate Big Chill breath onto the creature, dodging and twisting under his fire streams as the ice quickly enveloped it's form. The creature tried to thaw out the ice with its flames, but it was becoming increasingly thin as the creature's skin started to go a palish blue color until it became a sheet of ice and dropped to the ground frozen solid. ''**Time to put the fire out!'' **Ben said as he transformed into an aquatic alien completely made out of water. (Read Naruto X)

Not wanting to freak them out any more then they did Tennyson reverted to his human form meaning traveling back to the RV on foot which took a bit of time. Though when they did come to the man was already conscious. The happily reunited family thanked the teens before they went on their way.

Ben was able to easily put out the fire thanks to Aquas and returned to the camp site where Tennyson was waiting for him with questions. ''You wanna know what that change was about right?'' Ben spoke up, asking Tennyson's question for him as his doppelganger merely nodded.

''It's called the Ultimate Feature! As you know Azmuth created the Omnimatrix and he had the help of several creators, but you probably haven't met Albedo yet. He was vanished by Azmuth from trying to create a second Omnitrix and was locked into a default form...our form. Unlike Azmuth who wanted to use the Omnitrix for peaceful purposes Albedo lusted after power and recognition so he created something called the Ultimatrix that evolves alien to their ultimate form after a civil war simulation amongst the species. How this works...I'm not sure but I try not to think about it. What you saw was Ultimate Big Chill.''

''Man...where was something like that during all those times I had to fight Kevin or Vilgax?''

''Anyway...'' Gwen spoke up as she wrapped her arms around Ben. ''We need to get you home Tennyson. Ben, do you think Alien X could do the job?''

''And have to deal with Serena and Bellicus? Sorry, but we both know that all they want to do is debate endlessly and quite frankly it's useless to even bother. Don't you have a spell that could do the job?''

Gwen paused to think about it. ''I know of travel spell but I never crossed a different dimension.''

''What about Grandpa Max?'' Tennyson suggested with a hopeful look. ''Grandpa Max is still our grandfather I hope.''

A mischievous smirked formed on Ben's face and was about to say something to the contrary but Gwen's disapproving glance stopped him before he could say anything. ''Sure kid...just follow us.'' Ben urged his younger doppelganger as he and Gwen began leading him to where Max was.


End file.
